Darkness Of Sorrow
by MrSparkz
Summary: Pacifica's forced marriage to Lucifer enrages Dipper who was originally Pacifica's boyfriend. So he devises a plan to stop the wedding proposal from happening.
1. Chapter 1

Pacifica Northwest, ascended to Dipper's apartment with bitter tears in her eyes. Her normally wild blonde hair was everywhere as if she just been attacked. "I can't believe her!" She mumbled angrily as she made her way to his room.

She opened the door without knocking and noticed that the lights were turned off. She noticed Dipper was sleeping on the body pillow with her image plastered on it. A pillow that she gave to him for his 21st birthday last year, and also giving him an private lap dance that was just for him to see. She smiled gently and floated towards him.

"Dippy..." she tapped on his shoulders lightly, while her tail stroked the back of his leg.

"P-paicifca?" Dipper said in an uncertain voice. He lifted his head up and moved back, unwrapping his arms from the Pacifica body pillow.

"Dipper, we need to talk." She said slowly as her heels clicked on his floor.

"What about?" He asked, his eyebrows tangled in confusion, he then remembered something. "I'm sorry that I didn't invite to my place to sleep with me."

"No its not that." She said, "Just sit up and I'll explain it to you." With a lift of her hand the bright lights went on causing him to squeeze his eyes.

He nodded and stood up, she closed the door behind her. He couldn't understand her behavior. They had just gone out for dinner and when she returned to Hell, she came to him crying, he didn't know what was going to happen, was she going to break up with him.

Pacifica took a deep breath. "Dipper,when I returned to Hell from our lovely dinner, I was going to my room thinking no one was there, well I was wrong, my mother was there, and she also wasn't alone. He brought" She gulped when she tried to utter his name.

"She was with... Lucifer... I then I was horrified and just ran out, but my mother heard my footsteps and ordered for me to come inside, or she'll send Lucifer after me. I came back and we had a long discussion, she told me that I am going to married to Lucifer."

"WHAT! I'm with you!" Dipper practically shouted.

"I know... My mother says she wants me to produce grandchildren that will rule Hell some day."

"I don't want that! We're going to have kids, can't there be any appeal or something." Dipper said, trying to hold back his tears, he leaned in and hugged her.

"How do I break up with him?" Pacifica said trying to wipe her tears.

"I might have some ideas..." Dipper smirked, the idea of revenge filling his head.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this is a good start to a good story, sorry if this was too short. At least its better than nothing thx for follow and fav XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper leaned in her ear and whispered all sorts of instructions, Pacifica was confused.

"Are you sure, you know Lucifer is a demon." Pacifica questioned her lover.

"I'm sure, he'll probably make a very strong potent, I just hope he understands the whole situation." Dipper said a little nervous. Pacifica nodded.

"I have to go now, my mother will be wondering where I've descended to." She sighed, she opened up the portal to Hell when suddenly she was held back.

"Just stay tonight" Dipper asserted, Pacifica bit her lip. "Dippy, its too dangerous, she's really putting a damper on where I'm going now a days." 

Dipper wrapped his arms around her, for a demon succubus she was so beautiful, he couldn't help but kissed the side of her neck while rubbing the bottom of her body sensually, Pacifica blinked, even though she was a Succubus, Dipper was her aphrodisiac.

"I need this..." Dipper quietly whined, "I want to feel your body close to mine everyday."

"D-Dippy..." Stuttered the Princess of the Unholy Realm.

"Let me take care of you." Dipper said, and he pulled her closer to him as he sucked and licked her neck, he also bit softly on her sensitive wings, his member was rapidly increasing as it felt the smooth leotard rubbing up against it. He placed a hand on her cheek. "I want you now," he mouthed.

Pacifica couldn't refuse, she was a succubus, and her body was locked to Dipper's, Pacifica didn't hesitate to rip off his pajama boxers and his white shirt, after doing all of that she noticed a sharpened member pointing right at her, Pacifica blushed. And as her fangs grew larger, Dipper's arousal soured, there was just something special about Pacifica being a Succubus that aroused him so much.

Pacifica playfully pushed him on the bed, his cock was twitching enormously as Pacifica went closer to it, when she touched his cock with her right hand, a dab of per-cum oozed down her hand, she sighed in content and licked up his fluid.

"Delicious..." She chuckled evilly, Dipper's mind was completely phased out, his heart was beating rapidly for the love Pacifica was giving him.

"What ever shall I do next..." Pacifica sarcastically said, her forked tongue touching the head of his penis.

"Please, lick it..." Dipper pleaded.

"Do you really want me to lick it." Pacifica whispered, tongue nearly milometers away. Dipper's cheek rose a lava red color.

"What if I do this first," Pacifica said, she then placed her breasts in between his cock, stroking up and down in a slow pace. Dipper screamed and groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Titty fucking Dippy." She said in a sing-a-long tune, Dipper smiled and blushed, reviving this kind of treatment from a Succubus without death was enormously amazing, she continued to stroke his member with her large plump breats, when he felt his member was twitching rapidly.

"H-hey, t-too fast!" Dipper moaned, his complaint fell on deaf ears, Pacifica's fangs touched his cock. That's when Dipper's climax started to spill like a ruined dam, his ejaculation jetted down her throat, and into her hungry stomach, when her mouth released his member he was still realizing his white pearls on the her cheeks and breasts, Dipper fell back on the bed, he was preparing to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, we don't stop until you pleasure me." Pacifica arrogantly announced, Dipper opened one eye, the tip of her tail started to glow pink mist. Her tail stung his member causing it to grow once again, harder than ever before. Dipper's eyes narrowed to Pacifica who turned around to show him her 'assets'.

"Well, what are you waiting for," she said waving her ass directly in front of him, Dipper was entranced and quickly thrust inside her pink walls.

"You can have all of me! I'm yours Dipper, I don't want Lucifer. I want you!" She screamed, lost in her sinful lust with the human, the waves of pleasure washed over both of them as Dipper grabbed a handful of her right breast while thrusting in his girlfriends unholy insides, sucking all the nervousness inside of him.

"Just wait," She said, interrupting the mood. She then let go of his member and licked up all the on it.

"This lovely cock is amazing, but I want something that you can only offer me." She added, she sat Dipper down and lifted herself up in the air. When her wings extended, Dipper's cock extended to extreme length, he was just very aroused and obsessed with a succubus's body and how sinful it is. Despite having good morals before the two met.

With a wicked laugh that only Dipper could understand she slowly sat down, Dipper smiled before she sat down. Her ass covered his face like a pillow, blocking off his airways. Her sinful juices dribbled onto and between his lips. Each taste tasted like a sweet strawberry scent that covered his face. Pacifica laughed evilly and wiggled her body on top of his face.

Dipper couldn't care, this was the only taste that he loved. He was on the verge of passing out, due to being lightheaded, Pacifica, at the last moment, lifted up her ass. Beyond belief, Dipper took a deep breath. His mind started to really cloud. His first instinct was to touch out the corrupted air, but he had no chance to do that as Pacifica was already sitting back down on him, smothering back back between the luscious curves of her ass.

He felt a rush swell up hard on his manhood.

"That's it Dippy, drown in my lust."

Pacifica reached her hand and begin to rub on his manhood, this time slowly as Dipper licked in a rush. She then felt like something, she moaned and stuck on her tongue out, saliva started to pour down on his cock.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, her tail curled up and released all of her juices on his face, Dipper smiled and continued to lick her insides as if he was going to suck everything inside of her.

He writhed and squirmed beneath her, the touches of Pacifica The Succubus was beyond anything he could ever imagine, at that moment with a few strokes, he came violently on her hand for the second time.

He panted heavily, and so did Pacifica. She got off of him, while she did that she continued to lick his delicious semen that was sweet enough to put on as a topping for her ice cream sundae, she slept on his side. Dipper smiled and buried his face in between his soft breasts, their stress was eliminated, for tonight...

The morning sun, crept into Dipper's room. Pacifica was the first one to wake up first, she first felt her right hand, she tried to move it, but it was too sticky, probably due to Dipper... excitement and arousal from last night.

"Wait, wha- OH FUCK!" She screamed out, waking up her discreet lover.

"MY MOTHERS WAITING FOR ME!" Pacifica rushed out of his bed and snapped her hands, putting on her leotard.

Dipper sat motionless, "How will you explain it to your mom Priscilla." He asked.

"I'll think of something," She then descended down to the bottom of the Earths crust.


End file.
